


The Invincible Jam Jar

by ObliviousBlondes_Unite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Jam jar difficulty, writen in 30 minutes at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousBlondes_Unite/pseuds/ObliviousBlondes_Unite
Summary: Marinette has trouble opening a Jam jar. So she finds help.





	The Invincible Jam Jar

This. Was. Not. Supposed. To. Be. This. Difficult!

She has been trying to open a stupid jam jar for ten minutes already! The lid just won’t budge!

You know what? I need more strength. So, setting the jar aside, Marinette walks over to her trap door and closes it. 

“Tikki!” Marinette calls quietly for her kwami while walking over to the jam jar. 

“Tikki, I need help, I’m going to transform. Ok?” She finishes, shooting a glare at the jam jar. 

“Ok!” A soft voice agrees. 

“Tikki, transform me!” She says quietly so as to not be overheard by her parents. 

The familiar feeling of magic covers her body, and she picks up the jam jar with renewed strength. 

For two minutes, she twists and turns the jam jar only for the lid to not bulge at all. 

“Fine!” Ladybug says, getting fed up. 

“Lucky charm!” She calls for her power expecting a jar opener or a knife, but a small cat key chain falls into her open hand. 

She tries to pry open the jar again with the key chain, but nothing happens. 

“Ok, I received a cat themed thing for help... of course!” She cries out, finally figuring out what to do with the lucky charm. 

She pulls out her yo-yo and swipes it open to call her partner. 

Wait, what am I doing, he’s probably not transformed or doesn’t-

Her thoughts are cut off by Chat Noir answering the call. 

“My lady! What do I owe the pleasure?” Chat asks, a smile pasted on his face. 

Suddenly growing sheepish, she replies, “I need some help. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower in ten?” 

“Whatever you need, see you in ten!” Chat replies enthusiastically. 

Ladybug detransforms and gives Tikki a cookie to recharge. “Hey, I’m going to meet with Chat soon. So, please hurry. I really need his help.” Marinette asks. 

“Of course.” Tikki agrees.

A minute later Ladybug is swinging over the roofs of Paris, a jam jar in her hand. 

When she gets to the usual meeting spot on the Eiffel Tower, she sees Chat already sitting there. 

She lands and Chat turns around, opening his mouth to say something but it hangs open when he sees Ladybug standing with a jam jar extended towards him. 

“Hey, so... I can’t open this. Can you please?” She asks, looking up at Chat with big eyes. 

“Oookay?” Chat says, reaching for the jam jar. 

He puts his hand on the jar lid, and clamps down tight. He twists his hand, and nothing happens. 

For the next five minutes, Chat tries to open the jar. And ultimately he fails

“You know what?” Chat says frustrated, “Cataclysm!” He shouts, and his hand is enveloped in dark, destructive energy. 

He pokes the lid of the jar, and it instantly crumbles and turns to dust. 

Then the rest of the jar turns to dust, releasing all its content onto the steel beam they were standing on. 

“Oops?” Chat says, looking up to a very incredulous Ladybug. 

There is only silence

“Chat!” Ladybug shouts, breaking the silence and lunging at Chat Noir. 

“Gottagobye!” Chat calls as he jumps from her and presumably heads towards his house. 

She looks down at the spilled strawberry jam.

“I just wanted a sandwich.” She says to no one.


End file.
